creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Day in Lakeside
' '''is episode 34a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on February 12, 2000. Synopsis In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance, and since The Lucky 6 have never been to one, they decide to go. However, they learn the hard way that not all dances are planned to go right... Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Oscar, The Narrator, Charles, Skipper, Christian and Wayne *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos, Ollie, Victor and Peter *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon, Igor, Abdul and Luke *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola *Grey DeLisle as Tamara and Sierra Trivia *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *This episode premiered as part of the Team Rocket's Villain-tines Day marathon. *Despite being a Valentines Day-theme episode, it wasn’t uncommon to see this episode air all throughout the year. Transcript (The episode opens up with The Lucky 6 blindfolded, except for Joey, who is leading them) '''Stanley: '''Where the heck are we going? '''Joey: '''I ain't spoiling, I'm no buzzkill. (They walk a little more further) '''Joey: '''Ok, here we are! (Joey uncovers the blindfolds) '''Edward: '''Oh dear! A poster for the annual dance - tonight! If only we'd had known sooner. '''Joey: '''Well, who's the man with the plan? '''Eric: '''Joey's the man! (laughs) '''Joey: '''And only losers stay at home when there's a dance, so we've gotta go! '''Edward: '''I can't recall an instance where we have ever been to one, and I don't have much going on tonight, so I'll attend. '''Dallas: '''Count me in. '''Constantinos: '(nervously) Me too... 'Stanley: '''Eh. (Eric is still laughing) '''Joey: '''If you could excuse me... (Joey takes off faster than Usain Bolt running to the restroom, and he quickly builds a stand. After finishing it, he puts up a sign that reads "SIGN UP TO DATE JOEY!", followed by a cruddy drawing of him) (Gordon walks up, heavily breathing, and he writes his name on the sign-up sheet. He breathes again, this time it comes down heavier) '''Joey: '(takes the paper away from him) No way, Twig Boy! (looks around) Uhh... (to Tamara, who walks by) Hey, Tamara! You'll go with me to the dance, right? 'Tamara: '''I'D RATHER KISS A BLOBFISH! (Camera cuts back to the rest of the gang) '''Dallas: '''Edward, are you sure you'll get a date on time? '''Edward: '''Don't worry, Dallas! I won't let you guys down! (Camera immediately transitions to the apartment) '''Edward: '''Oh, Oscar. I WILL let the guys down. I can never seem to get a date. '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Edward: '''No, that was Ash who brought his yellow pet rat. Besides, how else am I ever going to ask out Kimberly Matthews? '''Oscar: '(hoots) '''Edward: '''What is it, Oscar? Whaddya have? (Oscar takes out a book from his own skin, since his Fur is Clothing) '''Edward: '''Good idea, Oscar! (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''Later that night... '''Edward: '''So, page 1 of The Official Dating Guide: pickup lines. Eric, are you ready? (Camera pans out to reveal Eric dressed as a girl. He's wearing lipstick, an orange wig, a purple dress and a matching purse) '''Eric: '''I've never felt more comfy in my own skin before! '''Edward: '''Alright then. (clears his throat and reads from the book) Hey babe, are you a college? Because I'm gonna end up wasting all my time and money on you and end up disappointed. (puts the book down and frowns) These will never wor- (Eric smacks him with the purse) '''Edward: '''OW! (picks up the book) Hey girl, are you a GPA? Because I could do better if I tried. (Eric smacks him again) (Later, Edward is in a body cast) '''Edward: '''Eric, can't I be the girl instead? '''Eric: '''No way, this dress is a shell of my true self! '''Edward: '''Yeah? It's the same for me as well! (grunts) Never mind. (puts the book away) I'll have to think of a better plan. '''Eric: '''Not yet, mister! You promised to take me out to the steakhouse! (Edward looks at the audience in worry) (Later, everybody is ready except for the brothers) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages